


Book Cover for 'If You Were Mine' (from the 'If You Were...' series)

by thisisnotyoursafeword



Series: Book Covers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotyoursafeword/pseuds/thisisnotyoursafeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was not very much into fanfiction until I discovered the magnificent 'If You Were' series by Kryptaria and her co-authors The_Kinky_Pet and Mitaya. Furthermore I was surprised about the very inspiring depiction of the characters in a plot I never thought someone could write so realistically. I really did enjoy the love for details, the twisted storyline and the feeling of accuracy. <br/>I can't wait for the next part!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Cover for 'If You Were Mine' (from the 'If You Were...' series)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



> I will design more book covers for this great series. I hope you pass your time with READING! until I'll upload more.
> 
> 'If You Were' series here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/21573

Book Cover for 'If You Were Mine' (from the 'If You Were...' series)


End file.
